


conspire

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Rei," says Nagisa, "who do you think is going to be captain, when Mako-chan and Haru-chan graduate?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	conspire

"Hey, Rei," says Nagisa, "who do you think is going to be captain, when Mako-chan and Haru-chan graduate?"

The locker room is devoid of people, save for Nagisa and Rei. Second year so far has been remarkably similar to the first—the only members of the Iwatobi Swim Club are still Nagisa, Haru, Makoto, Gou, and Rei. Nagisa’s not looking for a certain answer to his question; he’s just curious, and he knows that Rei always thinks everything over seriously and gives good explanations for whatever he decides. True to his nature, Rei doesn’t reply right away. Nagisa pauses in the middle of unbuttoning his uniform shirt in order to peer at him expectantly.

"You are," says Rei, eventually. He unfolds his swimsuit neatly and starts tugging at his blazer.

Nagisa can’t help but grin broadly. “What, really? Me?”

"You’re better suited to it," Rei tells him.

"I don’t know," hums Nagisa. "I think you’re the more responsible one? It should probably be you."

"You’re better at dealing with people than I am."

"Maybe, but you’re better at organizing things."

"You—"

"You know what!" exclaims Nagisa. "Let’s just be co-captains. You can help me out with the social stuff and I can help you out with the paperwork."

Rei has stripped down to his underwear by now, but he straightens up in order to fiddle with his glasses anyway. Nagisa thinks he looks sort of endearingly ridiculous, or at least more endearingly ridiculous than he usually does. “That would work,” Rei says, looking pleased.

Nagisa can still remember when he’d first seen Rei pole vaulting, when he’d realized that Rei was _beautiful_ , that his dive would be perfect and that he would fit right in with them, with Nagisa, with the rest of the swim team. He still remembers the first time Rei had sat with him and Haru and Makoto at lunch, silent and unsure in between Nagisa and Haru until he’d noticed that Nagisa had been steadily stealing bits of his food the entire time. It had been good.

It’s still good.

"Hey, Rei," Nagisa says again, once they’ve both finished changing into their swimsuits. "Do you think we’ll be able to recruit a lot of new members next year?"

"Why wouldn’t we?" asks Rei. His eyes are vivid as they look at Nagisa even in the dim light of the locker room.

"Well, Haru-chan usually draws our posters," reasons Nagisa.

"By that time next year," Rei says, confidently, "we’ll have won so much that we’ll be sure to get at least a few members. As for posters, I’m sure we’ll figure something out."

Nagisa moves closer, slides into Rei’s personal space as easily as he always has. “Yeah,” he replies, “we will,” and tilts his head up, silently asking for a kiss.

Rei flushes almost instantly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His hands settle on either side of Nagisa’s face as he bends, pressing their mouths together; Nagisa closes his eyes in order to better feel the warmth of their bodies, of their mouths, of the happy squirming in his stomach. After a moment, Rei pulls away and exhales evenly. He’s smiling, and Nagisa crowds closer and curls his arms around Rei’s bare waist. The cheerful sound that escapes his throat afterwards is completely unintentional.

"Once we get more members, you’re going to have to stop doing that," Rei murmurs, resting his chin on top of Nagisa’s head.

"That why I have to do it a lot now," says Nagisa, laughing. "Wouldn’t you agree, future co-captain?"

Rei mumbles a small ‘yes’ into Nagisa’s hair as if he thinks Nagisa can’t hear him. Nagisa decides right then and there that the future Iwatobi Swim Club will just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday in a few days so i wrote myself self-indulgent nagisa/rei fic. uwu
> 
> once in elementary school there was a hurricane right before my birthday so we had to cancel our outdoor plans because there were too many fallen trees. i'm pretty sure it ended up being a pokemon themed party


End file.
